Memórias
by Rosana F
Summary: Em seu último ano em Hogwarts como aluno, Snape resolve externar seus sentimentos mais íntimos em relação a Lupin. Situado na época dos Marotos / Marauders. Slash - Severus Snape & Remus Lupin
1. Chapter 1

**Memórias** está situada na época em que os _Marotos_ / _Marauders_ eram adolescentes e estavam em Hogwarts.

Essa é uma fanfic_ slash_, logo em alguns capítulos terá _lemon_.

* * *

**Memórias**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

* * *

**Capítulo I – Memórias feitas**

Remus patrulhava as masmorras com pouca atenção. Patrulhar o colégio era uma de suas obrigações como monitor chefe. O castelo estava quente por causa da primavera, era o fim de mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts. O último ano para os Marotos.

Lupin estava levemente amargurado com o fim, mas o futuro parecia mais excitante do que o presente. Ele se dedicara ao máximo aos estudos para conseguir todos os NIEM's nas matérias que estava cursando. Foi um ano trabalhoso, mas o final compensaria. Com suas notas excelentes, ele certamente conseguiria um bom emprego.

Com esse pensamento feliz e muita desatenção, ele não pode perceber que na curva do corredor por onde ele caminhava alguém o observava.

Por estar um clima fresco, o jovem lobisomem usava calças pretas, blusa branca, gravata dourada e vermelho e suéter cinza com o distintivo de monitor chefe. Todas suas roupas estavam impecavelmente limpas, mas também estavam gastas pelos anos de uso. O bruxo levava a varinha acesa na mão direita. Quando contornou a curva do corredor ele tropeçou em uma elevação no chão. Ele deu uma derrapada, mas parecia que não ia cair. Então uma mão empurrou suas costas e, dessa vez, Remus foi direto para o chão.

"O que...? Ai!", gemeu. Alguém havia pisado na mão que ele segurava a varinha. Quando Remus a largou, um pé chutou sua varinha para longe. O pânico começou a crescer dentro de Lupin. Ele estava desarmado e sendo atacado.

"Levante-se devagar, Lupin", ordenou uma voz familiar.

Uma onde de pavor percorreu Remus. _Essa voz!_ Essa voz pertencia a Severus Snape. O medo o paralisava.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse ou a queda afetou ainda mais o seu cérebro incapaz? Levante-se devagar. _Agora_!", mandou. O perigo estava evidente no timbre de Snape.

"Ok, Severus", falou ao mesmo tempo que se levantava. Ele deu uma olhada rápida para ver onde sua varinha jazia no chão. Estava a pelo menos dez passos de distância dele.

"Não pense em nada idiota, Lupin. Entre na porta a sua frente."

"Posso saber o que está acontecendo?"

"Você pode escolher entrar na porta com suas próprias pernas ou ser arrastado para dentro dela, o que prefere?"

Lupin abriu a porta e entrou em silêncio.

"Sábia escolha", comentou Severus em tom ácido.

Assim que Remus entrou, ele foi para o lado da porta para dar espaço para Snape entrar. Quando Severus estava entrando pelo batente, Remus pulou em cima dele.

"Droga!", murmurou Snape. Os dois caíram e rolaram pelo chão em uma confusão de socos e pontapés. Mas Severus não precisava brigar fisicamente já que sua varinha estava bem segura em sua mão.

"Levicorpus!", enfeitiçou no escuro, mas o ganido de Lupin lhe confirmou que havia acertado o feitiço em cheio.

Enquanto Remus se debatia, em vão, no ar, Severus se levantou e fechou a porta. Depois jogou um feitiço selante na porta e ascendeu a luz verde de um lustre pequeno. A luminosidade não era muito intensa, então era somente possível ver o que tinha na sala, mas não em detalhes. Aparentemente era um depósito. Alguns quadros negros apoiados nas paredes, cadeiras empilhadas e algumas caixas de papelão pelo chão.

"Sabe, Lupin, você bate como uma mulherzinha. Acredita que não conseguiu me acertar um único golpe? Você é péssimo mesmo!"

Lupin ignorou as provocações. Todo aquele sangue se concentrando em sua cabeça estava fazendo-o se sentir mal.

"Severus qual a sua intenção? O que quer com tudo isso? Ser expulso do colégio?"

"Hogwarts... E seu diretor amante dos trouxas, pelo visto amante dos lobisomens também. Esse colégio é pequeno e insignificante. O mundo lá fora é maior do que isso. Bem maior! Eu já não preciso mais dessa educação, ela é insuficiente. Eu vou conseguir um emprego vitalício. Terei poder, glória e conhecimentos inimagináveis!", disse. O discurso de Snape era apaixonado e meio deslumbrado com a expectativa de um "novo mundo".

"Merlin! Você vai se alistar no exército de Voldemort? Perdeu totalmente o bom senso?"

"Cale a boca! Minha vida e minhas escolhas não lhe dizem respeito, lobisomem. Acho melhor você se preocupar consigo mesmo", falou e a última frase soou bastante maldosa. Em seguida, Severus retirou o feitiço do colega.

Remus caiu no chão pela segunda vez na mesma noite.

"Levanta!", ordenou Snape.

Ainda no chão Remus passava a mão no queixo, que bateu diretamente no chão de pedra por causa da queda. Estava dolorido.

"O que acontece caso eu não queira obedecer?", questionou tentando soar indiferente.

"Você realmente acha que tem escolha? Está desarmado e trancado comigo aqui."

"Você quer vingança. Entendo. Quer me machucar, certo? Como?"

"Levante-se e receba o que merece como homem, quer dizer, como lobisomem", falou irônico.

Lupin se levantou. Encarava Snape com asco e coragem.

"Não tenho medo de você, Severus. É só um _garotinho_ bobo que não consegue superar o passado."

"Crucio!", enfeitiçou completamente fora de si. Não era sua intenção usar um Imperdoável no lobisomem, ele 'somente' ia abusar sexualmente dele, apagar sua memória e terminar a escola como todos os outros estudantes. Mas Lupin o tirou do serio. Severus não era um garotinho.

E pela terceira vez, Lupin caiu no chão de pedras. A maldição doía. Doía _muito_. Doía mais que a transformação. Parecia que todo seu corpo estava sendo esfaqueado com facas de fogo. A dor era tanta que o deixava incapacitado. Ele não conseguia gritar, nem se mover e nem pensar. Seu único pensamento era quanto tempo a dor iria permanecer.

"Pronto", disse Snape retirando o feitiço.

A dor parou e Lupin sentia-se muito grato por isso. Ele ofegava, o tempo em que estava sob o feitiço ele ficou sem respirar. Só não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou enfeitiçado. Ele perdeu essa noção durante o feitiço.

"Por que?" Foi o que Lupin conseguiu perguntar ao outro.

"Você me desrespeitou. Não admito isso. Não mais. Vai cooperar ou quer sentir Cruciatus novamente?"

Uma explosão de pânico assolou Remus. Ele começou a tremer involuntariamente. Aquela sensação? _De novo?_

"Prefiro que me mate. Você deve conhecer o feitiço. Eu imploro pela morte, mas Cruciatus de novo não." Então Lupin se arrastou até onde Snape estava. "De novo, não. Por favor, por favor... Eu te imploro, Severus..." Os olhos de Remus estavam começando a ficar úmidos.

"Devo entender que vai cooperar?", questionou. Snape estava excitado. Todo esse jogo de poder o excitava. Primeiro caçar, depois ver a presa no chão, completamente rendida. A sensação de poder era tão forte que fazia sua ereção aumentar.

Humilhado e desanimado, Remus respondeu:

"Faço o que você quiser. O que deseja?"

Outro jato de prazer assolou o corpo do moreno, deixando seu membro mais rijo. Ainda assim, isso não era suficiente, ele queria rebaixar mais um pouco o integrante do grupo que causara tantas humilhações a ele no passado.

"Patético."

Lupin continuava no não, agora sentado e olhando para Severus.

"Você é realmente patético e incrivelmente fácil de se submeter. A presa indefesa perfeita."

_É um jogo de poder?_, pensou Remus.

"Posso me levantar?"

"Levante e vá para uma parede que esteja livre, e fique olhando para ela."

Lupin se levantou e seguiu as instruções de Snape. Enquanto encarava a parede de pedras questionou:

"Posso saber o que pretende fazer?" O lobisomem sentia um pouco de medo da resposta, mas estava muito aliviado com a ausência da dor.

Severus caminhou até Remus. Ele parou e estava atrás dele, segurando a vontade de avançar para cima do outro.

"Quer saber, Lupin? Tire as calças."

Remus esboçou um sorriso. _Era só isso? Sexo?_ Se Severus tivesse pedido Lupin estaria de joelhos para ele, mas Snape não era normal. Ele transformava sexo casual entre adolescentes em uma caçada. Então seu único objetivo era se sentir superior, o verdadeiro macho dominante. _Ele realmente deve ter problemas com autoestima e masculinidade_, pensou Remus.

"Tire as calças. Agora!", ordenou.

"Sim", disse e desabotoou o único botão da calça e desceu o zíper. "A cueca também?"

"Também", falou. Sua voz era firme e... Embaraçada?

"É sua primeira vez?", questionou Lupin e tentou tirar o humor da sua pergunta.

"Cale a boca e tire a roupa."

Remus sorriu com a ausência de resposta, isso significava um genuíno _sim_. Primeiro Lupin tirou os sapatos, depois as calças junto com a cueca. Ele estava nu da cintura para baixo, o que o deixava um pouco envergonhado.

"Estou pronto, se você estiver", desafiou.

Severus colou o corpo no de Remus, passando ambas as mãos no abdômen do outro. Então o moreno sussurrou bem próximo da cabeça de Lupin:

"Eu estou sempre pronto."

O lobisomem entendeu o que o outro quis dizer já que podia sentir o membro firme dele roçando na sua bunda. As mãos de Snape, grandes e macias, vasculhavam o tórax de Lupin por de baixo da camisa e suéter. O Gryffindor arfou de prazer com os movimentos sensuais que o outro fazia em seu corpo. O toque de Severus era forte, firme e possessivo. Por onde suas mãos passavam certamente a pela ficava vermelha por causa do excesso de pressão exercida. _Era bom_, pensou Remus. Ele estava completamente dominado pelo "inimigo". Era uma sensação nova e gostosa. Ele arfou de novo e Severus apertou os mamilos dele com ambas as mãos.

"Está gostando disso, é?", provocou Snape. "Sempre soube que era viado."

"Sim, eu sou. Assim como você", Remus devolveu a provocação. Ele pensou que viria fúria, mas não veio. Snape continuou passeando as mãos pelo tórax, enquanto sua boca mordiscava a nuca de Lupin. Alternava entre mordidas fortes e mais leves, mas em nenhum momento beijou Remus.

"Agora a melhor parte", disse. Ambas as mãos de Severus desceram até o quadril do outro, então ele puxou um pouco a bunda de Lupin para trás e em seguida penetrou o lobisomem com um único movimento.

Remus gritou. Um grito de dor e diversão. Snape parecia seguro, mas agora o Gryffindor tinha certeza que era sua primeira vez. Seus movimentos eram levemente inseguros, mas fortes. Lupin reparou que tudo que o outro fazia era com força... Suas carícias, suas mordidas e até suas estocadas. O lobisomem segurava a parede e grunhia de prazer. Estava bom. Mesmo sem experiência Severus metia muito bem.

Por outro lado, Snape não dava sinais que estava gostando, apenas continuava penetrando o outro com vontade e bem fundo. As mãos seguravam firmemente as nádegas do outro. Depois de algum tempo de prazer mútuo, Severus abraçou Remus, colando seus corpos.

Então o lobisomem pode sentir o líquido quente do outro o preenchendo.

"Ahh..." Foi a primeira vez que Snape gemeu. _Havia sido muito bom_, pensou. Em seguida, ele saiu de dentro do outro e sentou-se no chão. Respirava forte tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Remus olhou para trás. Severus estava de olhos fechados e com a boca aberta para capturar mais ar. _Ele era lindo!_, pensou o lobisomem. Então olhou para a varinha que jazia esquecida ao lado de Snape. Lupin sorriu com malícia. Acabou de ter uma ideia.

_Continua... : )_

* * *

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo com um pouquinho de lemon._

**Capítulo II – Memórias apagadas**

Remus agora tinha virado totalmente o corpo em direção a Severus. Este, por sua vez, continuava com os olhos fechados e puxando grandes quantidades de ar.

O lobisomem se aproximou devagar e em silêncio de Snape. Subitamente, Severus abriu os olhos e olhou para ele. Lupin parou de imediato e fingiu não se abalar. Então apontou para as roupas que havia jogado no chão.

"Não se importa que eu me vista, se importa?"

"Não", respondeu Severus e voltou a fechar os olhos. Sua respiração estava controlada, mas ele continuava sentado no chão. Agora tinha jogado a cabeça para trás, estava com uma expressão serena, nada característica dele.

Remus não podia ficar admirando Snape naquele momento, apesar de adorar ver a expressão relaxada em seu rosto. Ele deu mais uns passos em direção ao moreno e sua varinha. Se agachou e com um movimento rápido pegou a varinha de Severus. Por causa desse feito, ele se permitiu rir alto.

O som do riso de Lupin tirou Snape do seu estado de torpor. Ele olhou para Remus e sentiu o rosto ficar gelado. O lobisomem estava com sua varinha e sorria para ele. Foi a vez de Severus se sentir apavorado.

Remus reconheceu o pavor no rosto do outro.

"Fique calmo. Eu não vou usar um Imperdoável em você, Severus."

Snape se levantou rápido e já não tinha pavor em sua feição. Ele estava furioso.

"Então o que vai fazer comigo, Lupin?"

O lobisomem sabia que não podia deixar um Slytherin habilidoso e inteligente "solto", pois certamente ele iria atacá-lo.

"Desculpe por isso, mas é necessário para nossa segurança", disse. Em seguida, lançou um feitiço mudo em Severus. Da ponta da varinha saiu fitas douradas que amarraram e envolveram todo o corpo de Snape, fazendo o parecer uma múmia dourada.

"Maldito lobisomem."

Remus ignorou isso. Levitou Severus amarrado e o fez sentar em uma cadeira. Então olhou emburrado para a luz verde, aumentou sua intensidade e a trocou por vermelho.

"O que vai fazer, lobisomem?", perguntou Snape irritado olhando Lupin, que havia se sentado em uma cadeira em frente a ele.

"Eu pretendia fazer algumas coisas com você, entretanto não acho certo forçá-lo", disse pensativo.

Severus não disse nada, apenas tentava se livrar das horríveis fitas douradas em volta de todo o seu corpo.

"Mas..." Agora Remus olhava intensamente para o outro. "Você me forçou, não foi Severus?"

Snape lhe deu um sorriso arrogante e irônico.

"Forcei, mas você gostou muito, Lupin. Ou sempre geme assim para o Black?"

Remus riu.

"Sirius? Eu não tenho nada com Sirius. Ele é apenas um amigo querido. Acho que prefiro gemer para alunos de Slytherin."

Severus desviou o olhar emburrado.

"Eu quero um beijo", pediu Lupin.

"Problema seu! Peça ao Black!"

"Acho que isso não ficou muito claro. Lembra da sua _regra_? Quem tem a varinha escolhe o que acontece."

Snape lançou um sorriso de escárnio para Remus.

"E o que vai fazer quando eu recusar? Vai me torturar?"

"De fato, não vou. Essa é a diferença entre nós, Severus. Jamais torturaria alguém para obter sexo ou um beijo."

"É... Eu sou realmente muito mal, não é mesmo? Sou sempre _eu_ que ataco alguém com mais três de guarda-costas", comentou com deboche.

"Nunca lancei um único feitiço contra você. James e Sirius sim, mas eu..."

"Você nunca me atacou, mas também nunca fez _nada_ para impedir. O que o torna também culpado, um cúmplice", falou maldoso.

Remus olhou para ele incrédulo.

"Então você pretende transar com todos os Marotos?"

Foi a vez de Severus ficar incrédulo.

"Que nojo! Claro que não! Prefiro morrer a tocar naqueles outros três."

"Então por que _eu_? Não tem nojo de mim?"

Snape olhava para o chão.

Lupin observou Severus por um longo minuto. O Slytherin não disse nada.

"Não vai dizer que tem nojo de mim também?"

Snape olhou para ele totalmente furioso.

"É óbvio que não tenho nojo de você, idiota!"

Remus sorriu.

"Vou considerar isso um elogio."

"Eu quero sair daqui", disse. Era visível que ele estava incomodado com a situação.

"Sem me beijar?"

Severus olhou para o Griffyndor com deboche e raiva.

"Eu falei que não tinha nojo de você, mas não disse nada sobre querer ser seu namorado."

"Vamos fazer um acordo. Eu não conto para ninguém, inclusive os professores, sobre o que houve aqui e eu ganho um beijo."

"Não."

Lupin olhou para ele tristemente.

"Você gozou dentro de mim e me nega um beijo?"

"Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra."

"Ah, não?", indagou se levantando. "Não quer me beijar?", voltou a perguntar enquanto caminhava em direção a Severus.

"Não, eu não quero."

"Pois eu não acredito nisso", falou, e sentou no colo de Snape.

Severus sentiu a ereção de Remus encostar nele.

"Você está excitado!", exclamou com surpresa.

"Sim, estou", afirmou. Em seguida, começou a beijar o pescoço de Snape.

"Não faça isso...", implorou.

Remus subiu e beijou a orelha direita de Severus, então foi para o lado e distribuiu beijos pela mandíbula do outro. Parou para olhar Snape. Ele tinha fechado os olhos e mordia o lábio inferior.

"Tem certeza que não quer?"

Severus não respondeu. Estava ótimo ser beijado por Lupin, mas ele jamais admitiria.

"Caso não responda nada vou tomar seu silêncio como sim."

Snape abriu os olhos, mas não disse nada.

"Então?", estimulou Remus.

"Eu não quero."

"Não quer me beijar?", perguntou e havia tristeza em sua voz.

"Não. Eu não quero que você pare."

Lupin sorriu e beijou o queixo de Severus, depois o nariz. Subiu mais e distribuiu beijos por toda a testa do outro. Então desfez o feitiço e as fitas douradas desapareceram.

Ao se sentir livre Snape passou os braços pelas costas do outro, o trazendo para mais perto dele. Remus, por sua vez, jogou a varinha de Severus no chão e colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Foi Snape quem avançou para a boca de Lupin. Enquanto penetrava a língua na boca de Remus, suas mãos subiam até a nuca do outro.

O lobisomem sentia que ia derreter de prazer. Foi Severus que tomou a iniciativa. E era a língua macia e quente do próprio que explorava sua boca com avidez.

Snape então sentiu a língua de Remus em sua boca, imitando os movimentos que ele mesmo fazia na boca do outro.

Após algum tempo se beijando, Severus terminou o beijo, mordendo o lábio inferior do lobisomem. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que Lupin sorria que nem um bobo. Depois, ele se levantou da cadeira segurando firmemente o outro, para em seguida depositar Remus na cadeira.

Lupin olhava com curiosidade o amante de pé.

"Terminamos por hoje?", brincou, mas não queria que fosse verdade.

"Ainda não", respondeu se ajoelhando em frente a Remus.

"O que vai fazer?", perguntou e sua voz não tinha medo, apenas curiosidade.

"Retribuir", falou e separou as pernas de Lupin com as mãos. "Retribuir o prazer que me deu essa noite", explicou e, olhando para o outro, lambeu os testículos dele.

Remus gemeu e riu. Por essa ele não esperava.

Ainda olhando para o rosto de Lupin, subiu a língua até o membro do outro. Durante a subida fez maior pressão com a língua nas artérias mais ressaltadas. Quando chegou a glande a circundo várias fezes com a língua antes de colocar a maior extensão do membro do outro na boca.

Lupin emitiu gemidos fracos o tempo todo em que Severus brincava com sua ereção, mas não conseguiu conter ao grito ao ser engolido pelo outro.

Snape adorou ouvir o lobisomem gritar. Era gostoso saber que podia dar prazer a outra pessoa. Então, começou a movimentar a boca por toda a extensão do membro de Remus. Ele já não olhava mais para as feições de Lupin, já que ele tinha fechado os olhos. Sua atenção estava dividida entre os movimentos ritmados que fazia com a boca, e para localizar sua varinha no chão. Enquanto acrescentava mais velocidade ao mover-se no pênis de Remus, ele esticava o braço e capturava sua varinha, que estava a direita da cadeira onde o lobisomem sentava. Guardou a varinha no bolso de trás da calça e voltou a olhar para Lupin, que permanecia com os olhos fechados.

"Severus..."

Snape compreendeu que o outro ia explodir em breve, então acelerou ainda mais os movimentos.

"Seveurs! Eu vou gozar!", falou com urgência.

_E daí?_, pensou Snape. Queria que o outro derramasse seu líquido em sua boca.

E foi o que aconteceu. Remus se despejou na boca de Severus com um grande gemido.

Snape não se moveu e engoliu o que deu, o resto vazava pelos cantos de sua boca. Só quando o outro parou de gozar, Severus tirou seu membro da boca.

"Obrigado...", disse Remus, que escorregou da cadeira até se deixar cair no chão. Então pegou o braço esquerdo de Snape e o puxou até fazê-lo se deitar ao seu lado.

Severus se deitou, de lado, em frente a Lupin. Ele o olhava com fascínio. _Remus era tão perfeitinho_, pensou. Era incrível como a cor âmbar do cabelo dele era idêntica a cor dos olhos, que era a mesma cor de seus pelos.

Lupin também olhava fascinado para ele e tinha um pensamento semelhante ao outro. _O cabelo de Severus era tão preto! Tão preto quanto seus olhos._ Mas a curiosidade estava matando ele. _Seria Snape tão estúpido a ponto de se tornar Comensal da Morte?_, imaginou com angústia. Então pegou o braço esquerdo do amante e apertou o antebraço dele. Não percebeu nenhum sinal de dor no outro. Isso definitivamente era um bom indício, então ele não estava falando de Voldemort quando fez seu discurso idiota sobre glória, poder e conhecimento.

Severus franziu quando sentiu a pressão em seu braço esquerdo, mas permitiu que o outro o fizesse. Depois que viu o rosto de Remus relaxar, ele puxou o braço e falou:

"Eu _ainda_ não me alistei no exército do Lord das Trevas, mas pretendo... Assim que terminar a escola." Um segundo depois se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo a Lupin. Os olhos do lobisomem estavam arregalados e ele parecia desesperado. Severus rapidamente puxou a varinha da calça. "Estupeçafa!"

Como Lupin já estava deitado, ele não caiu no chão, apenas fechou os olhos.

Snape se levantou e pegou as vestes de Remus jogadas, depois vestiu as roupas no lobisomem desmaiado. Então carregou o corpo imóvel de Lupin do chão e o sentou em uma cadeira.

"Ennervate!"

Remus acordou assustado. Não queria acreditar na insanidade que tinha ouvido Severus falar. Queria colocar juízo em sua cabeça. Falaria com Dumbledore, se fosse preciso.

"Acalme-se, Lupin. Não vai se lembrar de nada que aconteceu nessa sala. E, principalmente, de nada que eu disse."

"Não faça isso...", implorou Remus. Mas Snape já tinha a varinha apontada para ele. E, com auxílio do feitiço, Severus apagou da memória do outro tudo o que aconteceu desde que ele tropeçou na esquina do corredor.

Ao terminar o encanto, Remus tinha o olhar vago, como se estivesse perdido.

"Volte a patrulhar as masmorras. Você é monitor chefe, esse é o seu dever hoje", falou firme.

"Sim", disse Lupin, meio atônito. "Onde ficam as masmorras?"

Severus tirou o lacre que havia posto na porta com um feitiço não verbal, depois respondeu a Remus:

"Atrás daquela porta. Vá."

"Obrigado." Lupin se levantou e saiu da sala, deixando Snape sozinho.

Severus ficou em silêncio por longos minutos, até não ser capaz de ouvir os passos de Remus no corredor. Ele não estava inseguro, sabia que a memória de Lupin jamais ia voltar, mas mesmo assim estava inquieto. Passou a mão pelo braço esquerdo, onde futuramente estaria a Marca Negra.

"Eu serei Comensal da Morte na minha nova vida. E essa nova vida não admite lobisomens ou relações com lobisomens...", falou para si mesmo, tentando se convencer de que havia feito o certo. "Apaguei sua memória porque sou egoísta, Lupin. É suficiente que apenas uma pessoa se lembre dessa noite: eu."

_Fim?_

* * *

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (**: D**). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


End file.
